Switching Sides
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: "Why did you come looking for me?" "... I miss you, Buddy. I miss the... the way we used to be. Our little superhero club, just us, being the best heroes ever." "But that's just it. What if I'm not the hero anymore? What if I'm the bad guy?" Syndrome/OC
1. Chapter 1

This was Glass Martinez's fifth time changing schools in the past two years. It was only natural that she would be nervous, on edge, and somewhat... out of place. She certainly didn't feel like she belonged here.

This was only the sixth grade, yet it already felt like high school to her. She got the feeling of being a freshman, a newcomer, somebody who wasn't woven into the tight niches of the school yet and probably never would be. Cliques had been formed long before she got to this school, and they would continue probably long after she'd left. Looking around the cafeteria from her table (which was naturally empty except for her), she got the feeling that she wouldn't be welcomed into any of the cliques that already existed here. Jocks, preps, snobs, nerds, goths, et cetera. Casting another sweeping glance to cover the entirety of this student-eat-student hellhole she would be forced to attend for the next three years, she was displeased to find more "et cetera". She shoved a fork into the remains of her macaroni and cheese and pushed it away, having lost her appetite. She took small sips of her milk, not really that thirsty either.

All of a sudden, a boy slid into the seat across from her, and held a paper in front of her face. "Hey there! You must be new. You wanna join my club?"

She blinked her green eyes a few times. "... Could you maybe get the paper out of my face and then I _might_ just consider thinking about it?"

"Oh, sorry about that." The paper, along with the boy's hand, moved. "I get a little excited when it comes to the club." She saw that he had reddish-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. A small black mask obstructed part of his face from view, but just around his eyes. Some freckles were splashed across his cheeks (which looked so adorable), and he was smiling, revealing slightly bucked front teeth. He was dressed in a blue-and-white outfit - almost like a uniform - accented by black. "Hiya!"

"..." She looked down, trying to fight off the blush that was trying to seep its way into her face. "Hi, I guess."

"I haven't seen you around here before, so you must be new. How come you're sitting alone?"

"... I dunno. 'Cause I don't think anyone else would want me to sit with them."

"Yeah, a lot of the kids who go here are really stuck-up. And jerks. None of them even wanted to join my club! I mean, I've known most of them since pre-k, so they _already_ thought I was a loser. But they shouldn't with you, they don't know you." It looked like his cheeks were a light pink under his freckles; he was blushing, too. "But anyway, I can sit with you... I mean, if you want. It's not like I sit with anybody, either."

Glass felt her heart thumping against her ribcage. He was so nice. "... Yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" He pointed to his head. "See this right here? It's called a scatter-brain. My name's Buddy Pine. However, I prefer to be called..." He puffed out his chest, striking what Glass assumed to be a heroic pose. "_Incrediboy_!"

She raised an eyebrow, then took the paper from him. "Incrediboy?" She glanced at the paper. It was a flyer for _The Mr. Incredible Super Fan Club!_ In smaller print it read, _President: Buddy Pine AKA Incrediboy_. "Oh, you mean like that superhero Mr. Incredible?" She leaned forward, suddenly interested. It wasn't like she was obsessed with superheroes, but it would really be something if Buddy had actually... _met_ him. "Have you seriously met him? That would be so cool!"

Buddy shrugged, rolling his eyes and looked bored as he leaned back. "Oh, yeah, sure! I have a bunch of autographs and stuff. And we go on missions together. I mean, you know, _sometimes_. Just when he needs my help." He acted like it was no big deal.

Glass cocked her head. "_Mr. Incredible_ needs _your_ help?"

"Ah, well, you know. Sometimes he needs my special gadgets to finish a mission or whatever. I can only go after I do my homework though, he says that's important." Before she could even interject on that, Buddy pointed to her bowl. "Oh, mac and cheese is my favorite! Are you gonna finish it?"

She pushed it toward him, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I'm not really hungry. Knock yourself out."

"Cool, thanks!" He dug into what was left of it, using the fork as a shovel. "I like the kind that has the cowboy shapes, and I usually eat it with ketchup, but this is good too!" She thought it was kind of cute that he didn't swallow before talking. With most boys, she'd be completely disgusted by it. But the way Buddy did it... he almost made it seem endearing. He suddenly looked up at her. "Gee, I never asked your name! What is it?" he asked, his mouth still full.

"I'm Glass Martinez. I just moved here a few days ago, and this is my first day at this school."

"Glass, huh? That's a pretty name."

"I think it's weird. Who names their kid after a window?"

Buddy chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Glass is also used in mirrors, you know. Maybe it has a double meaning or something. You can see through others, but everyone else can only see your reflection. Yeah, that sounds good."

She giggled. "Well, I think Buddy sounds like something you'd call a dog."

Buddy gave her a sort of pouting/glaring look.

She reached over and adjusted his mask a little, her tongue poking out of her mouth. "I love dogs."

He looked down, almost in a shy manner. "How do you feel about superheroes? I mean, like... ones who weren't born with powers but are smart enough to... you know... still save the day?"

"You mean like Batman? I think they're pretty cool."

"W-Well... actually, I was... kind of talking about... I dunno... me." He squeaked out that last word in a small, sort of timid voice.

"Incrediboy?" She smiled. "I think Incrediboy's pretty darn cool, too."

Buddy smiled back, but looked down at the table instead of at her. He suddenly swiveled his head around to look at the clock. "Oh, man!" He stood up, scraping the chair legs against the tile floor. "I have to get to science class early. Mr. Hess helps me with my projects." He picked up a backpack from the floor (obviously his) and turned to leave. "I'll see you around, Glass!"

As he ran off out of the cafeteria, Glass looked back down at the flyer he'd left her. "Incredible, huh? I may have to check that out..."

She remembered that sweet smile of his, and how kind he was. This school _might_ not be so bad, if she spent every day - even just every lunch period - with Buddy. It made her feel good to know that there was another outsider here in this God-forsaken school full of preps and wannabes. It was a good thing to know that there was somebody who didn't fit in with anybody else and wanted _her_ to fit in with _him_.

It felt good to know she had a friend.

**OK... first Incredibles story but I've been in love with Syndrome for THE longest time. It's tough to find one with an OC though, and I don't much care for Synlet (for whatever reason, XD it's probably because I see them as at least 10 years apart and that kinda creeps me out). Soooo... decided to do this. It's probably gonna have a lot of darker themes, and might delve into what happened before the movie and what happened after. (I still believe Syndrome/Buddy is out there, HE DID NOT DIE! lol just my opinion I know the official Wikipedia thing says he died but I honestly distrust SOME of the info on there, not all but some.)**

**The movie was on Disney tonight and I'm watching it and I actually felt like working on this story. So I decided to post the first chapter, see what people think.**

**PLEASE review. How will I know to continue if peeps don't review? XD I love hearing what you think and I hope you like Glass. She won't stay as antisocial and pessimistic, she'll change and grow, but for the most part she'll be somewhat the type of person who sees the glass (HA, GLASS) as half empty. As for her name, I wanted to choose something that could be used for a hero or villain name but that most people would just shrug off as the result of hippy-dippy parents. LOL**

**THANKS FOR READING, TELL ME WHAT YA THINK, LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Glass visited Buddy's club that day after school, and was fascinated by all his gadgets and tools and whatnot. He seemed to take delight in the fact that she was interested. Within the week he had somehow talked her into joining the club, and had even made her vice president.

At the moment (a Saturday, almost ten at night and almost time for Glass to go home) they were in his room, with his parents downstairs, arguing loudly - and they knew that because the vent was open. Buddy was lying back-down on his bed, tossing a baseball that had been signed by Mr. Incredible up and down in the air and eating an apple. Glass, meanwhile, lie on the floor stomach-down, reading a comic about Elastigirl and popping bubbles she blew with her gum.

Suddenly Buddy spoke. "So, Glass... you've been vice president for a while now."

She looked up and giggled before returning to her comic. "It's been, like, two weeks. I don't think that's really a long time, Buddy."

"Well... it's longer than anyone's ever stuck around me. When I have friends they're usually gone pretty fast. But you stayed this long. So I really gotta thank you for that. So I kinda... made something for you."

She looked up again, and this time sat up fully. "Really? For me?"

"Yeah. Here, it's in my drawer..." He got something out and held it behind his back, then gestured her to stand up. "Okay, close your eyes. I wanna be the one to put it on you."

"Okay." She shut her eyes, and felt something being tied around her waist.

"Mm'kay, you can open your eyes now."

She did as he told her and looked down. Around her waist was a leather belt, decorated blue, white, and black. Just like every other part of Buddy's own costume. "It's great, but... what exactly is it?"

"It's a rocket belt. I have rocket boots, so I thought you should have something a little different but still allowed you to fly. Isn't it cool?"

She smiled, fiddling with the buttons. "Yeah, I guess. So I can fly with you now? And help you and Mr. Incredible on missions?"

"Of course! And hey, don't worry. I'm almost done with your costume. I just have to make your gloves. It's going to be so cool, it's not going to have a cape. I mean, mine does, but I don't think yours should. 'Cause personally I don't like the way girl superheroes look in capes. So no cape for you. Once I'm done, we'll match and everyone will know we're Mr. Incredible's sidekicks! Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to go on my first mission. Are you going to let me borrow some of your gizmos and stuff? I don't have any of my own and I have _no_ idea how to make them."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how. It's actually pretty easy once you get all the mathematical formulas and equations down. And I now present you with your official sidekick name: Incredigirl!"

Glass blinked a few times, biting her lip. She seriously _loved_ the sound of Incredi_boy_, but that was Buddy's name. She didn't like the ring of Incredigirl as much. "I dunno, Buddy. Do we _have_ to call me that? Can't I have a different name?"

"How come? We're both Mr. Incredible's sidekicks. We have to have 'Incredi' in our names."

"But that's _your_ thing though. Couldn't we find a different name for me?"

"Okay, well... what's the same as incredible? ... Wonder Gal!"

"Um, I'm thinking no."

"Okay, how about... Superchick!"

"I'd like not to be called 'chick', Buddy."

"Okay, okay, um... Miss Amaze!"

"That one sounds like I'm bragging."

"Well, geez!" He flopped back on the bed, starting to finish his apple. "You know it doesn't feel so good when you reject every one of my ideas?"

"I don't see why we can't just use my real name."

"Because that's, like, completely and totally unallowed! It's just dumb. I mean, what if Mr. Incredible went around saving people and he'd just call himself Bob? Sounds lame." He took another bite and tossed the core into the trash can. "Besides," he added, swallowing, "can you imagine how easily the bad guys would find out where you live and come there to defeat you? Your real name's your secret identity. It's gotta be, you know... a secret."

"But Glass sounds cool as a superhero name."

"Yeah, but the reason it _does_ is because there aren't a lot of people with that name. You might even be the only one! Everybody would immediately make the connection between superhero Glass and regular person Glass. Imagine how easy a time Thallium would have finding you!"

"..." Glass raised an eyebrow at her friend as she sat back down. "Thallium?"

"Yeah. That's the name of your evil nemesis. She's super hot but super deadly which is why you freaked out when I said I was going to ask her on a date. Anything she touches is doubled in weight! You've been searching for her for the last fifteen years, and _get this_... she's your sister and her real name is Thalia Lorenzo. You're adopted, but they never told you because they knew you came from a family of baddies. But the people stepped in and took you away when you were born, so you don't know anything about your supervillain heritage! Man, I hope you defeat her! I mean, she's even got your brother Somnus and your parents, Geisha and Samurai, on her side! Somnus can visit people in their dreams and make them nightmares, his real name's Sid. Geisha is basically just an evil seductress with the power to change her face to this incredibly freaky one where people pass out when they see it, and her real name's Gillian. And Samurai, he's got this magic sword and-"

"Buddy." Reaching up and grabbing his hand, Glass sighed at him. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a Look. "I thought I asked you to stop making comics about what you think our lives as superheroes would be like. It's not good, you're starting to think it's real! That's ridiculous! We may be superheroes now but who's to say that isn't going to change? In twenty years we might not even be with Mr. Incredible anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Glass!" He opened the bottom drawer of his desk to reveal at least 100 pages of sketchily drawn amateur comics, if not more. "But look!" He picked up one page, which showed an older Incrediboy and a super who looked like an older Glass kissing against the backdrop of a cave. "This proves that nothing in these comics is never going to happen. I don't even know why I drew that. I mean, you're just my friend. It's not like we're going to grow up to be some kind of boyfriend/girlfriend crime-fighting duo. The ideas just come to me. I know it's not real. It's so weird, I just... I mean..." He looked down, letting his hand drop, and a blsuh spread across his face. "I wish our lives were like my comic. I wish we were older and having adventures and... we could be together every day. That'd be great." He put the paper back in the drawer. "If you want me to stop writing them, I will."

She hopped up onto the bed beside him and took his hand. "I just thought you stopped doing it when I asked you to. I'm not... I'm not mad, Buddy. I can't stay mad at you. You're the best friend I've ever had. What kind of a friend would I be...?" She gripped his hand tightly, fingers curling around his, and leaned over. "Just... just... don't worry, okay? It's okay. Buddy, I just... I don't know how to say what I want..." She lay her lips flush against his freckled cheek and squeezed his hand tighter. "If we're going to be a super couple... I think we should at least... kiss before we... become full heroes..."

"Yeah... makes sense..." He leaned in closer too, his fingers tightening around hers. His blue eyes looked into her green ones as their lips drew closer and closer...

Before they could finish their super-sealing kiss, a loud explosion resounded on the TV. Buddy immediately tore away and looked wide-eyed at the screen behind his mask. "That's Mr. Incredible! He needs our help! Come on, Incredigirl!"

A little flustered and disappointed, Glass blinked several times before the message was actually processed. "Y-You mean it's my first mission?"

"Yup!" Buddy was busy digging in his closet now. "I guess it doesn't really matter if your costume has gloves, you need it now!" He tossed a one-piece spandex suit at her. "Here! Hurry up, there's no time to really change, just throw it on over your clothes!" As she was doing this he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room and down the stairs. He threw the door open and dragged her out. "Mom, I'm taking Glass home! I'll be back in a little while!"

**THERE YA GO. Chapter 2. Hope it was a little better. Heehee.**

**Reviews? *puppy dog face***

**Next should be out soon, it's going to be the thing with Bomb Voyage and all that, and after that... well, you'll see. D**

**Ai-chan is out! PEACE! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! Geez, how long has it been, like a year? I'm a horrible person. XD**

**Well anyway, here's the new chapter! I wrote almost all of it in one day. I had the first, like, paragraph sitting around and I finished it today. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?**

**Wait, uh, no, probably not because I took like a year to update. Oh well! I'm very sorry, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As they raced down the streets, Buddy skidded to a stop and looked around, sighing. "There's no time! We gotta get there!" He clicked his heels together, and sure enough his rocket boots began working. "Yahoo, the upgrades worked!"

"_Buddy_!" Glass cried from her position on the ground, trying to adjust her rocket belt again. "_Hello_! I-I don't know how to work this thing!"

He looked back and sighed. "Just press the button in the middle! For the love of-" He flew back down and grabbed her hand. "We don't have time for this! Come on!"

"Whoa! Hey! _Buddyyyyyy_!" she shouted as he decided to just string her along on his own flight. "H-How am I supposed to fly without having to hold on to you!"

"I told you press that button! It should work!"

She was dangling all over the place, and Buddy obviously couldn't support her for much longer. It was worth a try anyway. She managed to get her arm to stop shaking and punched the button with her fist.

Almost immediately, she was shot upward, forcing Buddy to let go of her. She screamed, flailing her arms and legs as she was being catapulted every which way. She tried to regain her balance, but she wasn't used to this and she had no idea how to control herself. "Buddy! Help me! I don't know how to steer!"

A few seconds later he had his arms around her and was helping her straighten out. "Okay! All good now? Let's go!"

By the time they had arrived at the building where everything was going on, there was another explosion, smaller this time but still, _an explosion_! They could hear people talking, everything was so loud. "Bomb Voyage!" someone shouted.

Buddy looked over at her and winked. "That's Mr. Incredible! Come on, let's go!"

He had started to fly up, and she was trying to follow him.

"_Monsieur Incroyable_!" That was a different voice, and sounded a lot nastier.

Buddy was already there, standing in the window (which was broken) and posing in what was probably supposed to be a heroic stance. "And Incrediboy!" he announced, grinning.

"_Incrediboy_?" That was the other guy, Bomb Voyage, and he sounded almost disbelieving.

Glass was struggling to catch up to Buddy. She made it, but then tripped and went somersaulting forward, eventually landing on her stomach. She held up one hand weakly, her index finger shaking. "A-And Incredigirl," she managed to choke out.

"Buddy, who is she?" Mr. Incredible's sighing voice reached her ears.

"That's Incredigirl! We're a team!" Buddy pulled her up. "The _Incredi_team!"

"I am _okay_," she spoke up, shaking her head to clear her mind. "W-Well... not really... but I _will_ be..."

Her friend's touch was gone just as fast as it had come, and she saw him racing over to the hero with the rocket boots as she regained her bearings. "Hey hey!" He landed. "Aren't you curious about how we get around so fast? See, I have these rocket boots! And she's got a rocket belt! It's so cool, I made-"

"Go home, Buddy," Mr. Incredible told him, an extremely serious look on his face. Glass was thinking right about now that maybe they _should_ just go home. He probably had this under control... but why did he have to be so blunt?

Buddy looked absolutely crushed, his eyes wide and apparently not believing what was happening. "W-What?"

"_Now_," the superhero reiterated.

And of course the _villain_ had to put in his two euros. "_Petit naïves libes_," he spat.

Glass shot a glare at him, but was a little too busy trying to stop her rocket belt from smoking to fire an insult back at him.

"Can - Can we talk?" She watched as Buddy pulled Mr. Incredible to the side, away from Bomb Voyage. "You always, _always_ say to be true to yourself..." He turned around and walked toward a gazing ball-type thing, looking into it. "But you never say which part of yourself to be true _to_!" He turned back around. "Well, we _finally_ figured out who we are!" He struck another pose, throwing both of his arms out to the side. "We are your wards - Incrediboy and Incredigirl!"

Glass had been watching him up until a movement in her peripheral vision caught her eye. She turned her head and noticed Bomb Voyage trying to sneak away. "M-Mr. Incredible!" she tried to call.

Mr. Incredible shook his head, still paying attention to Buddy. "And now you have _officially_ carried it too far, Buddy." He finished this sentence just as he reached over and grabbed Bomb Voyage, who yelped. He proceeded to hold him up, looking ready to beat the ever-loving hell out of him.

She saw Buddy starting to get a little mad, and limped over to him. But he kept moving, she couldn't catch him; for God's sake, he talked with his entire body, not just his hands. "This is because we don't have powers, isn't it? Well... not every superhero has powers, you know! You _can_ be super without them! I _invented_ these!" He pointed to his rocket boots, and then back at Glass's belt. "We can fly! Can _you_ fly?"

"Fly _home_, Buddy," Mr. Incredible insisted, "and take your little girlfriend or whatever she is with you. I work alone."

"_Et tes costumes sont complètement ridicules_!" Bomb Voyage added.

Taking that as the final word on the subject, Glass put her hand on Buddy's shoulder. "Buddy, maybe we should-"

But he wasn't listening. "Ju - Ju - Just gimme one chance! I-I'll show you! I'll go get the police!" He turned around and started running toward the window.

Glass had saw that before he turned around, Bomb Voyage had attached a small, blinking red bomb to the bottom of his cape. (Well, there was another reason that capes were just a bad idea.) "Buddy!" She was frozen, and could barely move to go after him.

Luckily it looked like Mr. Incredible had seen it too. "Buddy! No!"

"It'll only take a second, really!" Buddy called as he activated the boots.

"No! Stop!" Mr. Incredible let go of Bomb Voyage and ran after him. "There's a bomb!"

Buddy had already gone out the window, but Mr. Incredible had managed to jump and grab onto the bottom of his cape. Glass's eyes went wide, and she remembered what had happened when Buddy tried to carry her while flying. I.e., nothing good. It would be even worse with someone bigger...

She slammed her hand onto the button on the middle of her belt and followed them out the window. "Buddy! Buddy, stop! Land or something!"

They were going all over the place, just like he had with her earlier, and Buddy was quickly losing control. "Whoa! Hey, let go!" he yelled, clearly not knowing how to maneuver with more than one person. "You're wrecking my flight pattern! I can do this, just let go!"

"I'm trying to help!" Mr. Incredible shouted in reply, trying to free the bomb from Buddy's cape.

Glass flew after them, trying to follow exactly where they were going, but it was difficult. Buddy's path was definitely less than predictable, and it was still hard for her to keep control of her own flight. "Buddy! Buddy, will you _JUST LAND ALREADY_! _It's going to blow up_!"

Buddy was still freaking out. "Let go of my cape!"

Glass reached them and gave one swipe at the bomb. Unfortunately she'd also bumped into Mr. Incredible in the process. The bomb detached, falling below, and Mr. Incredible followed. "B-Buddy!" she cried, grabbing onto him. Harried, she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to just hold on to him and never let go of him. "Are y-you okay?"

He looked a little ragged too, and started flying backwards. "Oh man, there really was a bomb..." He raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. "Geez, it's gonna blow up the train track!" He grabbed her wrist and tugged on it. "Glass, get back!"

There was an explosion, and Glass couldn't even find her voice. She couldn't do anything but bury her face in Buddy's chest and kick her legs in fear. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and knew she was getting his outfit wet, but she didn't care. It was all she could do to just hold on to him.

When she looked back, Mr. Incredible was trying to stop the train that had come barreling toward the broken track. It looked like he was using all the strength he had to hold it back.

She turned around again and pressed her face against the area where Buddy's neck met his shoulder. "P-Please Buddy!" she wailed, grasping onto his waist with one arm and his arm with the other hand. "I-I want to go home! I don't like this! I want to go home, let's just leave!"

Buddy wasn't crying, but he did have a look of horror in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Glass," he muttered, his arms around her and holding her as tight as possible. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm... I'm sorry."

* * *

**French Translations...**

**Monsieur Incroyable - Mr. Incredible (you probably already knew that lol)**

**petit naïves libes - little oafs (it was singular in teh movie)**

**Et tes costumes sont complètement ridicules - And your outfits are completely ridiculous (also singular before I changed it, thank you 3 years of French!)**

**Reviews are always welcome, and it'd be nice if you did because then I'd know you forgive me for being super late! :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
